Your Name Carved In My Heart
by notallangelsaregold
Summary: It was the summer where they were both turning 18. Suddenly it all had turned into smiles and sweet nothings. It was the time of their lives, could they make it worth it together? / WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER !
1. Back

Spencer was laying on her bed, trying to get some sleep after the rough day. After two hours of just tossing and turning, she decided to read something. She went to the bookshelf and got a random book. _Catcher in the Rye_. The cover of the book brought tears in her eyes. It had been three years without seeing him, kissing him, touching him. Yes, she had Andrew now, but it wasn't the same with him. She could never love him as much as she did love Toby. _Does._ She opened the book and started to read. After an hour of reading, she found a letter inside the book. She carefully opened it and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Dearest Spencer,_

_I miss you so much. Even though it has been only two days, I still can't wait to hold you in my arms. I promise you, after I come back, you will never be alone again. Sorry I had to leave, but it's important. I've been missing your lips on mine. Will do that alot later. Your in my mind._

_Love, Toby._

She was fully crying now. The feeling of missing someone so much felt like it couldn't grow any bigger anymore. But it did. Second by second, day by day.

The following day when she woke, she knew that she just had to get ready for another day missing him. She could always call Andrew and get a date with him to try to get over Toby, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Nothing could get him out of her mind. Nothing. And she didn't even know if she wanted to see Andrew, because it would just be a day of kissing him and doing things that he wanted. That's when her phone started buzzing. Andrew.

''Hey.'' she answered to her boyfriend.

''Hello, beautiful'', he flirted. She could hear the smile in his voice, so she sighed.

''What's wrong?'' he asked confusedly once he heard her sigh. Her heart jumped.

''Nothing'' she said, trying to sound normal. It would never work with Toby, but it did with Andrew.

''Soooo, I was thinking about tonight, do you want to do something?'' he asked her.

''Sure. What were you thinking about?'' she smiled.

''I was thinking old movies and some dinner from the Brew maybe? Is that okay with you?'' Andrew asked.

''Perfectly okay. What time do you want me to come over?''

''Around seven? I mean, I can leave the campus before seven, so if you just come to the Brew and I'll meet you there?'' he suggested.

''Sure.'' she said and ended the phone call. She got up from the bed and went to get a shower. After that she put on a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans, added her make-up and did her hair. It was already 6:15 since she got up really late. She decided to get going already, so she took her Russian History book and the car keys with her and got going.

Five minutes later she was at the Brew, waiting for Andrew to show up. She took her pencil case from her bag and started to do some notes in her notebook. Suddenly the notes turned into hearts with the names Toby and Spencer in them. Before she even realized what she was doing, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly closed the notebook, since it was probably Andrew...

''Hello, gorgeous.'' he said, which caused Spencer to jump in her chair. The voice was definetly not Andrew. She lifted her head up slowly. A huge grin came to her face as she jumped out of her chair, pulling him into her.

''TOBY! Oh my god, what are you doing here? Please tell me you came back!'' she said hopefully. He just smiled at her and nodded. After a while, she did what she had to. She kissed him, long and deep. It was very romantic, and it felt right, until they heard slow clapping behind them.

''Wow, Spence. I really, really belived you, and this is what I get?'' Andrew stated angrily. He started to walk closer to her. Toby saw the look on her face, and instantly knew what was happening. So he stood up for her.

''Back off, man. Sorry to say this, but she kissed me. And do you know what that means? That means, she's still in love with me, not you. Yeah, you were just a rebound that didn't work.''

''Ha ha. In your dreams, right, Spence?'' Andrew asked Spencer with his puppy face look. Spencer just groaned and shook her head. She was terrified of what Andrew might do, but it was the truth. She didn't love him. She loved Toby.

''Spencer? You do love me, right?'' he tried again. And again she shook hear head, no. Andrew was coming even more close.

''Woah, woah. How many times do you need to be demanded? Back. Off.'' Toby demanded him, putting a hand in front of him. He just ran. And they were left there, just Toby and Spencer. Aaaand the whole audience of them, who were now staring at them.

''Come on, let's go.'' Toby said as he grabbed her hand and led them out of the Brew.

They were sitting on a tree, holding each others hands. There was a comfortable silence, it wasn't awkward at all. Still, she needed to make things clear.

''I'm sorry...'' Toby stated sadly, which caused Spencer to look at him, amazed.

''Of what?'' she asked.

''Of leaving you... And of Andrew..''

''Of leaving me? Okay, apologize accepted. Of Andrew? Please.'' she laughed.

''So it's okay? I mean, did you want to be with him...''

She used her hand to lift up his head and kiss him on the lips.

''No... No, I did not want to be with him. What you said was true, he was just a rebound... That did not work... But let's not talk about that. Do you want to see something?'' she asked him, smiling.

''Sure.'' He answered. She jumped off from the tree and opened her bag. She took the notebook from the back and climbed back on the tree. She opened the paige with the hearts on it.

''I was doing this today, while I was waiting for Andrew... I really did miss you.'' She cried.

''Hey,'' he said as he whiped off the tears falling from her eyes. ''I missed you too. And I love you so, very much.'' he smiled at her.

''Good to hear. And I love you too, Toby. Honestly.'' she smiled back and smashed their lips together.

''Now let's get some sleep.'' he said. She looked at him with so much hope in her eyes.

''Do you want to... I mean, d-do... Do you...'' she mumbled.

''Yes, I do. I do want to spend the night with you.'' he laughed.

''You're mean.'' she fake pouted. He laughed even more.

''You're cute.'' he pecked her nose and jumped. She did the same. They got their things and jumped in the truck. She adored how he had kept this after the years.

''You must really love me... I mean, you kept the truck.''

''Well, really I just needed my wheels.'' he teased and pulled to the driveway of the Hastings.

''Mean!'', she shouted as she jumped off from the truck and ran to open the door. Her parents were out of town for two weeks and Melissa had moved to New York after christmast. And after all, she lived in the barn, so she ran there first. She knew he couldn't find his way there, so she took off and ran as fast as she could. She locked herself inside and enjoyed looking him trying to find her. As she saw him going inside of the house, she decided to scare him a little. So she went inside too, and went behind him. She grabbed his waist and screamed ''BOO''. He jumped and she laughed.

''I hate you.'' he said, still scared. She raised an eyebrow at him.

''Okay, I don't.'' he gave up and she smiled in victory. She grabbed his hand and led them to the barn.

''Doesn't Melissa live here?'' Toby wondered confusedly.

''No, she moved to New York last christmast.'' she smiled as she went upstairs to the bedroom. Toby stayed downstairs, to look around the barn.

''Come on! Come here'' she yelled at him. He smiled and went upstairs. She had pulled her hair up on a ponytail and took her make up off.

''You are so beautiful, you know'' Toby said in all honesty. She just chuckled.

''Well, thank you. You're handsome too, you know'' She mocked. Toby smirked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed to kiss him. As they pulled away, he smiled widely.

''What are you smiling about?''

''You. I mean... I was gone for over three years and in just a day I got you back. God, I missed you.''

''I love you, Toby.''

''I love you too, Spence.''

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight, my love.''


	2. Truth

He woke up at 7 AM. _Damn_, he tought. Then he saw the peaceful figure next to him and smiled. She began to open her eyes a little and it was just seven o'clock so Toby told her sweet nothings into her ear until they both fell asleep again. Spencer woke up at 11AM and decided to do some breakfast. When she finished, she set the table up and woke Toby up. They were sitting at the table on the opposite sides of it. Spencer was eating her toast eagerly while Toby ate an apple and read the news. There was a big picture on one page, and in the picture were two baby hippos playing around. Toby laughed a little once he saw it, which caused Spencer to raise an eyebrow at him. He showed her the picture and they laughed together for awhile.

''I missed this, really.'' she smiled. Toby looked at him knowingly.

''Yeah, I know.. But we're here now, so let's just enjoy the moment. Right here, right now, Spence.'' he reached for her hand and they just hold each others hands until her phone rang. _Andrew._ She decided to answer him, so she did.

''Hey. What do you have to say to me?''

''Hello, my love. Where ar...''

''Do not call me that.'' she demanded him after the _''my love'' _part.

''Spencer, I'm sorry... Can't we just give it another try?''

''What do you have to be sorry about? And no, we can not. I love Toby and he loves me. Everything is waaaay to perfect for you to ruin it now. Sorry, not sorry. Goodbye Andrew. Oh, and by the way, it's not your business anymore.''

''What?''

''Where I am,'' she told him, '' so goodbye for good, Andrew'' she cut the phone off and smiled at Toby, ''Mission completed.''

''I was thinking we could go to movies tonight? You know they're playing it now, right? What am I talking about, of course you do.. You're Spencer...'' he laughed.

''They're playing what...?''

''SERIOUSLY? What has happened to you?'' he laughed more.

''Okay, just tell me what they're playing, c'mon!'' she yelled at him.

''Peace, peace... They're playing this new, super cool horror movie, _Your worst Nightmare. _Do you wanna go?'' he asked her with hope in his eyes.

''Toby Cavanaugh... Are you asking me out for a date?'' she teased with a smirk.

''Yeah... I think I am'' he answered with a little chuckle.

''Well, I'd be honored to go.'' she smiled.

''I will pick you up at eight. The movie starts at 9.30 so we have time to grab something to eat and just enjoy. _Right here, right now_, remember?'' he said as he jumped into his truck and drove away.

7.55PM. _Just five more minutes, _she tought. She could make it through. She had her hair waved down, she had a little more make up than usual, but not too much. She wore a pure white dress that stopped above her knee. She had the necklace he had given her on their third anniversury. It was a heart with a diamond in the middle of it.

The doorbell rang. It had to be Toby. She opened the door and smiled at him as she saw how he had taken time to look good on this _date._

''Hey'' she kissed him.

''Hey, you ready to go?'' he asked with a smile. She nodded and they got into the truck and got going. In a few minutes they hit the Brew and ordered some dinner before the movie started. As they were eating, a familiar figure started to get closer to them. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

''Hey!'' she got up from her chair to pull her best friend, Emily, to a tight hug. Emily smiled into the hug as she saw Toby was back. Once they pulled away with Spencer, Emily ran to Toby and pulled him into one.

''Hey! When did you get back? I missed you so much!'' she smiled at Toby, who smiled back at her.

''Umm, yesterday... And I missed you too, Em.''

''Why didn't you leave a message?''

''Well... Let's just say I was too tired finding the love of my love...'' he smirked at his _girlfriend._ God, it felt good to say it. Or... think about it.

''Don't get all romantic with me, Cavanaugh.'' Spencer laughed.

''Oh don't you demand me, you know you love it.'' he laughed back.

''You two are sooooo sweet. Spence... What about Andrew? I mean, you really loved him, right?'' Emily asked curiosly. Spencer froze.

''Umm... No, I did not. I never loved him, really, so, it's nothing. I love Toby, and he loves me so everything is perfect now.'' Spencer smiled.

''So, Toby... Why did you even leave...?'' Emily asked and Spencer lifted her head up to hear the answer.

''Yeah... Why did you?'' Spencer asked in all curious. Toby cleared his throat.

''Umm.. I left... Because my dad... He had cancer. And he did not make it...'' the tears started to stream down his face. Spencer froze again, and this time, so did Emily.

''I'm so, so sorry, Toby. If I only had known, I'd have...'' Spencer started.

''No, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault... It was time's decicion. I mean, maybe it just had to happen.'' Toby smiled sadly. That was why he had been gone for all of the years. He hoped now she would understand. He knew she would.


	3. Whose

Toby sat next to Spencer at the movies. Spencer was holding his hand and squeezing it tight. He smiled at her because he noticed she was scared. Well, who wouldn't be, it was a horror movie after all. But she was there, next to him, so he wasn't scared. Toby wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She breathed him. She was so happy at the moment. Then she tought about something else. The story of his father.

''Toby, I am so sorry...'' she started. Toby just chuckled sadly.

''Well, like I said, you don't have to be. It has to mean something, everything has a meaning. Even though I can not see what it is right now, I will, Spence. We will see why this happened. I loved him, he was my father. But I have to learn to let go''

''Please don't... I don't want to lose you'' she cried into his chest.

''I could never let go of you, Spence. I love you. Let's talk about this at your place later. Please, now just let's enjoy this movie'' he suggested.

''Okay. But, I'm not so sure how to enjoy this... It's _a little_ scary...'' she said with a shaky voice. Toby laughed.

''A little?''

''Yeah... Okay, no... it's _really_ scary. Just... hold me, would you?'' she smiled and he did as she said.

The movie had came to its end. They were driving to Spencers place now. They didn't say a word in the car. When they reached their destinition, she unlocked the door and got inside. So did he. She turned to face him.

''So, let's talk. Are you okay with this?'' she started to feel the tears.

''I'm trying. I'm trying as hard as I can. But right now, honesty, I'm not. My dad is gone. My dad.'' he started to cry, too. She reached for his hand and pulled him into a warm hug.

''Just cry. I know you need to. Can you walk to the barn? I'll come after you in a sec?'' she tried to smile. He nodded and went to get into the barn. He got something more cozy to wear and just jumped on the bed and started to cry. His own father really was gone. Gone. Never coming back. It was a big thing. And he deserved to be sad about it.

Spencer came up the stairs and saw Toby in just his shorts. Damn those abs. Okay, Spencer. You can not think about it right now. He was crying. She walked to him and sat next to him on the bed. He got into her arms and cried. She cried for him, too. It was a pretty sad, but extraordinary night. She knew now that he trusted her fully. And it was a good thing.

They fell asleep and the next morning she woke up, he wasn't there anymore. He must be downstairs, she tought. But when she walked down the stairs, she saw a paper note on the kitchen table.

_Sorry, had to go. Got a text about the funeral. Didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I wanted to spend the day with you, but this is really important. Have a great day honey. I don't think mine is going to be that great... Can you come over tonight? Please... I need you. _

_Love, T._

Spencer was sad he had to go, but she understood. This really was important. Really. Well, she had the whole day to herself. Atleast that was what she tought she had. Until the doorbell rang. She was going to open it, but noticed she didn't have any makeup on or even her own clothes, just his t-shirt and volleyball shorts. Well, it couldn't be anyone that hadn't seen her like this before, so she went to open it. It was probably just Toby.

''Wow, you are beautiful'' he said. Spencers eyes went wide. It wasn't Toby. It was Andrew.

''Go away and do not come back. **_Ever_**.'' she demanded, and didn't even look him in the eye.

''Look at me'' he said softly, but she didn't.

''LOOK. AT. ME!'' he demanded, his voice was really much louder now. Spencers heart began to skip beats in a bad way. She just shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

''DO YOU HEAR ME?!'' he was yelling now, right at her face. Then it happened. He hit her. Hard on the face, on her cheek. After that, he mumbled a few sorrys and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, just slapped him back, not as hard as he did, because she didn't slap him to hurt him. She slapped him as a sign for pulling apart.

''What do you think your doing?!'' Spencer paniced. Then she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Toby.

''Yeah, what do you think your doing?'' Toby snapped at Andrew. Spencer just looked at Toby, wondering how he got inside. Toby read her thoughts.

''The backdoor, remember?'' he laughed. She chuckled.

''Yeah, got back early'' he said. Andrew began to gag in front of them.

''Remember, she was mine first.'' he said with a warning voice.

''Umm, not exactly, she was _mine_ first. Remember? Three years ago?'' Toby defended himself. Spencer nodded.

''Yeah, I was his first, Andrew. Don't try to do anything, because it won't work. Just saying, go and get another girl. I'm not the one for you'' she said still with a soft voice. Like she was trying to help out a friend... Who just wasn't her friend.

''That has to come to an end. He can't keep trying to win you back, Spence. Your mine'' Toby said, a little sad. Spencer just smiled at him.

''You're sweet. And I'm yours. Forever. And your mine. Nothing can break us apart, Toby. I love you, and you only.''

''I love you, too.'' he smiled.

''Now, I'm really in a need of a hamburger, so, let's go'' she said, seriously, but Toby started to laugh hard.

''What?'' she was confused. ''I'm hungry! Really, let's just go. C'mon, Toby.'' she reached for his hand and pulled him up from the sofa.

''Didn't think you were serious.'' he laughed. Spencer stuck out her tongue and ran to his truck. He came shortly after and they drove to the Brew to get some hamburgers.

_This_ was life. And they had found the best way to live it. **_Love._**


	4. Forever

Spencer woke up alone. Her head was aching for some reason, so she decided to go to the kitchen to get some painkillers. But when she got thhere, she found nothing. She cursed to herself and got her phone that buzzed in her pocket. Emily was calling.

''Hey, Em. What's up?'' she almost forgot the pain.

''Hey, Spence. Do you want to hang out with the girls tonight?''

''Yeah, sure. I don't have any plans.. Where and when?''

''Umm.. At Hanna's at.. Soon? Is that alright?''

''I'll be there in ten.'' And with that Spencer ended the call. She got dressed and did her hair. Then she got her phone, wallet and keys and went to get her car. She stepped inside and started driving. When she reached Hanna's house, she saw a familiar car in front of the house.

She knocked on the door and waited for somebody to come and open it. It was Toby.

''Hey, what are you doing he…'' she was cut off with a kiss. A deep kiss. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth, and moaned into the kiss. As they pulled away, he smiled.

''Surprise, honey!'' he whispered into her ear. She looked confused.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' all of her friends came out of their hiding places. Even Caleb, who had been gone for a few months. She laughed. How could she forget her own birthday? She hugged her friends, and thanked them all. The house was decorated nicely, just like she would've done. There was pizza, hamburgers and some lemonade on the kitchen table. All of her favorites. At last, she got back to Toby and hugged him for a long period of time. Then she looked up to his eyes and reconnected their lips.

''Upstairs?'' she requested.

''We don't have much time… So let's go'' Toby said smiling. They got into Hanna's room.

''Spence, seriously. You forgot your own birthday?'' he laughed.

''Shut up. I've just been so nervous and sad and stressed and all lately –''

''Well, now, you can stop. Just relax''

''How?''

''Just.. enjoy your day. It will be the best birthday ever. I promise''

''Thank you, Toby. For everything. You're the best''

''I love you''

''I love you, too.''

''We should get going..'' he said. She pecked his lips and nodded.

They got downstairs back to their friends and began to make some small talk. After talking for some time,

Spencer and Toby decided to get going. Toby had booked a restaurant in the city for them, so she needed to look good. They said their goodbyes and drove to Spencer's.

''So.. I'll pick you up in an hour?'' Toby smiled as he kissed her face. Spencer giggled a little cause it tickled.

''Yes.'' she smiled. He smiled too.

''Great'' he said and kissed her lips. He waved at her and went home.

Spencer was ready to go and was waiting for Toby to pick her up. She wore a red dress that was longer from the back and stopped above her knees in the front. She had curled her hair in big, classy curls and had red lipstick on. She heard a car stopping in front of her house and got up from the sofa. She smiled as she saw Toby wearing his best suit, walking to her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her.

''Wow… You look absolutely beautiful… Oh, wow…'' he adored her. Her smile was bigger than ever.

''You look great, too. Shall we go?'' she smiled. Toby nodded and grabbed her hand. They got into his truck and started to drive to the city.

They were sitting at the table, there was nobody in there, but them. There were candles and the lights were turned off. It was so romantic. They got the menus and started to order. After they did that, they just waited for their food to come.

''How can I be this lucky? I mean, I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And what she is, is that… She is not just beautiful outside. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met, inside and out. And she's mine.'' he thinked outloud as he adored her flawless girlfriend. She blushed at his words.

''Toby, stop…'' she felt her cheeks redden.

''No, you stop that. You are beautiful.'' he took her hand in his. She smiled at him and went to kiss his lips. She tugged his hair a little to pull him closer to her. It was a good thing that her lipstick was almost gone from her lips, so that his face wouldn't be all red for the night… She pulled away and sat back to her seat. He smiled at her and she smiled at him too.

''I love you so much, Spencer. I hope you've had a good day.. Although I hope you like the ending more…'' he mumbled the last part to himself. The smile never left her face.

''I love you too, Toby. More than anything.''

The restaurant began to fill with their friends. All of the girls, even Jenna and Paige came. Caleb, Holden, Ezra, Jason… Everyone were there. Even her parents. It was kinda creepy, and she felt how her hands began to sweat.

''Toby, what is this..?'' she asked quietly. She smiled as Toby carefully knocked his spoon to his glass to get everyones attention.

''Spencer Hastings.. Wow. Umm, I don't know how to begin this. I love you. I just.. I really do. And I know this is real, I can't live without you. I can't think my future with anybody else but you. Four years ago I met you for the first time. It was right here, actually. You were…'' he chuckled as the memories came into his mind.

''You were getting ice cream from the machine and you didn't know how to stop it.. You were getting ice cream all over you and I saw you. I came to help you and we stopped the machine, together. In the end, we were both covered with ice cream, right there.'' he said and pointed at the machine. Everybody laughed.

''And after that we've done almost everything together. Expect that one time when I left you alone… Well, that was the biggest mistake I've ever done, but now I've gotten you back in my arms and I'll never leave you again. I'd like to know you will never leave me, either. I love you, Spencer.. So..''

Spencer froze as she saw Toby bending down on one knee in front of her. He got a box out of his pocket.

''Will you marry me?'' he asked, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled ear to ear. Tears were streaming down her face.

''Yes!'' she happily screamed as she jumped into his arms. He smiled the biggest smile ever as he kissed her deeply. Everything was perfect in the moment.


End file.
